Storms Forgotten
by Wuffers
Summary: Shoujoai Makoto returns to Tokyo after 50 years away from home. What made her leave? A cold madness is set in her eyes. Can she be redeemed for her past sins? Read and find out. [On hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Storms Forgotten

The sun rose that morning and a ray of sunshine was able to find its way through the dark curtains hung across the windows of the hotel and land right across Makoto's face. That same light had the nerve to wake her from the enjoyable dream she was having about making love to Ami on the roof of the school. As Makoto shifted to her side she reached out and pulled Ami closer into her. She buried her nose into Ami's hair and smelled in the deep fragrance of _cigarette_ _smoke!_

Makoto awoke with a jerk. The woman she was cradling in her arms was _not_ Ami. Makoto let go of the girl and sat up in the bed. The girl shifted and fell back to sleep. Makoto looked at the girl with disgust. She through her feet over the edge of the bed so that she was sitting with her back turned away from the girl. Makoto rubbed her head trying to remember last night. 

She had just finished another job for the agency and was feeling a little depressed afterwards. It happened every now and then. For fifty years, her life had centered on death and money and that could get anyone down. Makoto remember stopping in a bar for a drink, but she couldn't remember the girl's name or even where they had met. 

"Oh fuck it." Makoto sighed as she stood. If the girl's name was important, she would remember it, maybe. Of course, this wasn't the first time that Makoto had awoken with some strange person in her bed. One of the joys of being a bounty hunter, you were never in one place long enough to get to know someone. Makoto pulled on her underwear and pants as she searched for her bra. She was just about o give up when she saw it hanging from the fan over head. She wasn't even going to ask how it got there. She must have drunk a lot of tequila if she couldn't remember anything from the other night. Makoto stood on her tiptoes and grabbed her bra from off the fan. As she pulled on her shirt and grabbed her shoes from under the bed, she looked at the young girl in the bed one more time. It was a shame, this girl, who she did not know, would wake up expecting a lover and find nothing but an empty bed. Makoto chuckled to herself as she pulled on her shoes. She too had found her self in that same position when she first started her new life. Her first job with the agency she had to sleep with a man before she could kill him, it had been more difficult sleeping with him than anything else about the job. Makoto opened the door quietly and closed it before the girl awoke. 

Makoto walked straight out of the hotel and found her black sports car in the drive away. As Makoto started up the engine, she had to laugh. That poor girl not only would wake up alone, but she would be stuck with the bill. 

Fifty years ago Makoto had left Tokyo in search of a new life. Unfortunately, that had not been an easy mission. Arriving in America Makoto had stumbled across a man who called himself Robert. He offered Makoto a job as an escort for his company. At the time Makoto knew little English and wasn't sure what an "escort" was, but he had offered to pay quite a lot of money. Robert assured her that she would be in no danger as long as she did what she was told; and so started Makoto's career in the Agency. 

Her first assignment as an escort became more than she was ready for. The married millionaire, was suppose to be wined and dined by Makoto and then when they would retire to the suite for the after dinner snack, one of Roberts agents was suppose to kill him and remove the body before the authorities or anyone else arrived. However, that was not what happened.

She remembered receiving a call that the agent had been detained and she would have to finish the mission on her own. Though she had killed a multitude of monsters when she was Sailor Jupiter she had never killed a man before and was not sure if she could. The dinner had gone as planned….

**__**

Fifty Years Ago

Makoto sat across from the portly man who was telling her about how much money he had when the cell phone Robert had given her started to ring. Makoto excused herself from the table and entered the Lady's Room where she answered the call. 

"Yes Sir?" Makoto asked.

"It appears that there has been a change in plans. The agent that I had assigned to this mission has been detained he will be unable to complete the mission."

"Am I to abort sir?" Makoto asked praying that she would not have to sleep with that man. 

"No. continue as planned but when he is asleep kill him." Robert said bluntly. "If you succeed in this I assure you that it will be the last time you will have to escort anyone." A woman walked in to the restroom and looked at Makoto.

Makoto answered Robert. "Yes mom, I'll remember to call you when I get home." 

"Good, I'll be waiting when you finish." With that he hung up.

"Goodbye mom." Makoto said as she hung up the phone and replaced it back in her purse. She quickly washed her hands and readjusted her make-up. As she heard the bathroom toilet flush she exited. Makoto reappeared at the table smiling as the older gentleman continued to talk about himself. Makoto truly looked at the man across from her. He was older maybe his late fifty early sixties, fat and bald. He smoked a cigar and laughed like a seagull. Could she sleep with this man that she hardly knew? Probably. Would she really kill him? Most likely. With the idea that she would indeed fulfill her mission Makoto plastered on a smile and laughed with the older man. She would rub her foot up and down his leg and when they left the restaurant and proceeded to the suite in his limousine she would put her hand on his inner thigh and whisper in his ear. 

By time they had reached the suite bedroom the millionaire was quite excited and almost ripped her out of the tight fitting dress Makoto was in. As he grabbed her and pulled her close Makoto could feel him hard and ready against her. She remembered him asking her to blow him off first but there was no way that she was going to put that thing in her mouth. Makoto quickly side tracked him as she pushed him on to the bed and straddled him. A part of her brain was screaming at her, but she pushed that voice aside to be dealt with another day. After a bit of foreplay they had moved into a missionary position and he was pumping into her with no regard for her. Makoto really didn't feel good or bad in truth she felt nothing. She faked the orgasm and would tell him that she had never had it as good. 

The exertion of sex had tired the old man and he rolled off her after ejaculating and fell asleep almost immediately. Makoto climbed out of the bed and entered the bathroom to clean her self and dress. 

She looked into the mirror but couldn't bring herself to think about what she saw in those lost eyes. 

When she reenter the bedroom she found her purse were the gun that Robert had given her was as well as the silencer attachment. Makoto walked over to the side of the bed and placed a pillow over his head then pressed the gun against the pillow until it was firmly pressed to his head. For a moment she thought that what she was doing was wrong, but then decided that the she was probably doing the cheating bastard's wife a favor and pulled the trigger. He died instantly.

Present 

Makoto shook her self from her dream as she heard the ringing of the chip behind her ear. Makoto tapped the place below her earlobe and answer. 

"I'm here."

"I have another mission for you." The voice on the other end said, she knew that it was no longer Robert, but one of his successors.

"Where?" 

"Tokyo." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time I had a good review for this one so I thought I would give it another go here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon cast. Though I may add one or two of my own characters to move the plot along. If you wish you can poke at them with a stick but do not steal them they are not a piece of cheap candy. Just cheap plot twists. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto pulled her car into the parking lot of a nameless office building. Like most of them in the surrounding area it held with in its dark steel and reflective windows a law firm with a random last name that to this day Makoto couldn't remember. That really didn't matter though as it wasn't the law firm that was paying her but the agency on the third floor from the top. The words on the door only said maintenance, but it was a different kind of business than the rest of the firm. 

Makoto showed her ID as she entered the elevator. About forty years ago she would have been going to the office of Robert, the man that first gave her the job as bounty hunter. However, he died of lung cancer at the age of sixty-three and his son Robert Jr. took control. 

Robert Jr., Bud to most, was a nice boy, but a stupid businessman. He had lost control shortly after his rule. Makoto wasn't really so sure of how her latest boss Carmela took control, but she didn't care.

Makoto exited the elevator and entered Carmela's office. The office was like any other high priced attorney's, a large wooden desk, random paintings on the wall and those large backed leather seats for the clients. Makoto never sat in them; she found them a little imposing. Makoto shook her head and looked at the woman behind the desk. 

Carmela was a beautiful woman in her early thirties. Due to the winter season, her usually tanned skin had paled to a whiter tone, but that did not hinder her beauty; rather, it enhanced her long black curls that fell around her shoulders. Makoto loved nothing more than the feel of those silken curls in her hands. Carmela looked up from the paperwork she was completing, took off her glasses, and looked at Makoto with honey brown eyes. 

"It's about time you got here," She said with her South American accent.

"Hey, don't give me any lip, the only information I got was I have to go to Tokyo for this new job. It better be worth it Carmela because if it's not worth some serious cash I'm not going," Makoto said as she crossed her arms over her chest. In the fifty years that she had been doing this job, all the overseas jobs to Japan she had refused. There was no way she was going back to that country. Not with all those oh-so- fond memories to have to deal with. 

"What does a hundred billion dollars sound?" Carmela said with a smirk. That same smirk had convinced Makoto to take Carmela on a date not too long ago, which led to one of the most memorable times between the sheets-- one of the few times that Makoto had enjoyed being topped. However, this time Makoto wanted to slap the smirk off her face.

"Hundred billion and how much of that is mine?" Makoto knew that whatever she was to get would be mere chump change compared.

"That is your share," Carmela said as she pushed the folder across the desk to Makoto. "Its all yours, and all you have to do is kill one man, then you will be home in time to watch the football game." Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I know you don't believe me but its true. I've had it checked out. It appears that the man you are to kill is supposed to be some progressive politician. He has made quite a few enemies with quite a lot of money."

"There are people that will kill for less. Why so much for one man?" Makoto said as she thumbed through the pages of schedules and photos of the man. He was tall and young. Hair clean and nicely shaven. Most of the pictures were of him in a business suit going from a car to a building, or getting coffee. 

"They have already tried. Every assassin so far has either been killed or gone missing ," Makoto smirked.

"You think I'll take it because no one else can?"

"No, I think you'll take it because it's a lot of money," Makoto laughed.

"You know me so well and we've only slept together once. How can this be?" Makoto said as she put the folder back on the desk and leaned forward exposing quite a bit of cleavage for Carmela. Though Makoto was in her seventies, thanks to her senshi abilities she still looked in her mid twenties. Carmela's eyes sank down into the valley between Makoto's breasts and lingered there for a few moments before she drew her gaze again to Makoto's face. It was Makoto's turn to smirk as she saw the blush slowly form on Carmela's face. She loved it when girls blushed. Makoto just wished that she had left the glasses on. Makoto was always found glasses to be sexy.

"Makoto you can be a bit of a distraction," Carmela said trying to go back to completely the paperwork. Makoto placed one hand on the folder and with the other raised her chin.

"But, I'm also the best you ever had," Then Makoto smirked, "and you said I was good in the sack." Carmela blushed even more and tried to look down, but Makoto's hand made it impossible. Makoto laughed, "It was you who started this game Carmela. I warned you at the beginning. You knew what power I could create, but you're hooked now aren't you. I see the way you look at me now. The only thing that is probably keeping you away from me is this desk." With that Makoto removed her hand and turned around. Before she left the room she looked over her shoulder at Carmela. "I'll take the job, but I suggest that while I'm gone you find a new toy." With that she left.

****

Tokyo

Makoto had been in Tokyo for three weeks and still hadn't killed anyone. Makoto sighed. This was not going well. She hated this country. Hated it with every fiber of her being, but here she was back in Tokyo surround by everything of her old life and still trying to ignore it. Makoto sighed and muttered her mantra, "One hundred billion dollars." Her sense of greed and self-preservation had gotten her through much worse than some old ghosts of Christmas past. 

She had done some searching about the man she was to kill. His name was Masanori Fujiwara. His family had been in power in Japan by marrying with the royal family throughout history. Makoto had to respect the family cunning. When she had first arrived, she had staked out some of the local coffee bars and restaurants he was said to go to. 

His schedule was pretty standard. After leaving the house he would arrive at his office where he would conduct business until lunch. For lunch, he would go one of two places: either the café down the street, or he would have his driver take him to a small Indian food restaurant in a poorer side of town. 

The café was pretty standard. It had been Americanized and mostly filled with tourists. The shop's only saving factor was the cream cakes it would sell. Or that's all that Makoto had liked. The Indian restaurant on the other hand was quite exclusive. Makoto had tried several times to enter but without success. It appeared that she needed a male escort into this prime establishment. Makoto sighed again. She knew that the restaurant was where he would finalize business, most likely through the dirty part of politics, seeing as he never went alone.

After lunch he would go back to his office where he would remain long into the night. He did not appear to have any female relationship or male for that matter. He appeared to be all business. So why was he still alive? Makoto couldn't understand that this man who mustn't have been more than 5'8'' with a slim build, had survived seven assassination attempts.

Her first assumption was that he had bodyguards, but he was always alone. Then she wondered if he had protected himself. That too did not seem to be the case as he never made any attempts to work out or practice any form of defensive training. Makoto was at her wits ends-- if she didn't find something out soon she was going to scream. 

"Of course," Makoto thought, "I could just kill him from a distance." But somehow it didn't seem right. A man that had survived seven attempts disserved to see the person who was going to kill him. She had to show some sort of respect. Of course, underneath that flimsy excuse was the real reason that Makoto never killed at long distance or by a bomb. She loved that moment when her target would know they're fate. That second just before they die when they know they won't survive. It always sent a thrill through her, a release of some great tension. The best way she could describe it was that moment after really good sex. 

Makoto sighed again as she flipped through the file on her desk. Three weeks of watching, and the only thing she had was the fact that he had survived. She didn't know how, but he had. 

The one place that kept coming up on Makoto's papers was the Hikawa Shrine. Apparently Fujiwara-sama had found god and was spending most Saturday afternoons at the shrine. Makoto didn't want to go to the shrine. She could have pretended that she wasn't in this blasted country for maybe another week, but going to the shrine would make the whole thing just too real. Makoto had been working for so long to keep things as distant as possible. The more self-destructive the better, but this was going too far. 

Suddenly Makoto's ears started to ring. The chip behind her ear wanted attention. Makoto tapped the chip. 

"I'm still here," She said with a sigh.

"I know you're still there, what's the problem?" Carmela said angrily. "You're starting to cost me money. It was supposed to be an easy job. Why aren't you back yet?"

"It's not as easy as I thought," Makoto sighed and then chuckled, "What's wrong haven't found a new toy?" She heard Carmela groan on the other end. 

"Hurry up. If you can't do this job I'll find someone else who can." With that she left Makoto's head.

"I swear! Sleep with someone once and they think they own you." Makoto looked down at the address of the shrine. Still the same numbers of the past. "Well Scrooge time to go meet the ghosts."

I hoped you liked this chapter. I know what I want to do next chapter please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, again I don't own any of the Sailor Moon cast. Blah Blah Blah…enjoy. Also the names of my original characters are done by a good friend of mine Hiro Yaio. Don't ask I'm no the one that named her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto looked up the stairs of Hikawa Shrine. It had been more than fifty years sense she had last climbed these steps. Her last day in Tokyo in fact.

****

****

It was raining. The weather always seemed to fit Makoto's mood. Everyone was gathered around the shrine. All of them dressed in white. Usagi was crying on Rei's shoulder with Mamoru behind her. He was trying not to cry but Makoto could see the strain on his face. She couldn't understand why everyone was so sad. What had happened?

Makoto heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Haruka coming up the steps.

"Alright the cars are ready who is riding with me and who is in Mamoru's car?" The tall blonde asked. Makoto just stared at her.

"Usagi, Rei and Makoto are going with Mamoru. I will go with you and Michiru." Minako said with tears in her eyes. Makoto just looked around at everyone. She couldn't understand. Where was everyone going? Why was everyone crying? And where the hell was Ami?

****

****

Makoto shook her head. "Damn memories." She muttered as she started up the steps. She knew there was more to that day, but she could never bring herself to remember. Not in fifty years, not today. Makoto sighed as she reached the final step and saw a miko trying to clear some of the snow that had fallen from the snow storm the night before.

The miko was dressed in the outfit that Rei had worn so many years ago. Makoto pulled her jacket closer to her feeling the press of her shoulder holster. The gun always seemed to bring a sense of confidence to Makoto. Sad but true she felt better when she had her gun with her.

The miko looked up from her task. Her long black hair swaying as she moved her head to look at Makoto. Makoto was awestruck with the intensity in her violet eyes. It had been so long sense Makoto had seen those eyes. Rei was always such an intense person. Makoto thought that fifty years might have mellowed the miko a little, apparently she was wrong.

"Who's in charge here?" Makoto asked hoping that the girl didn't recognize her.

"My grandmother, but I can answer any questions you might have." Makoto tilted her head. "My _grandmother_." She thought. "Perhaps this isn't Rei in front of me. Maybe I got lucky and Rei decided to do something else with her life." Makoto sighed. "I'm not that lucky."

"Who is your grandmother?" Makoto finally asked.

"Hino Rei." The young miko looked at her. "Does she know you?" Makoto was about to say that she had heard of Hino-sama. But never met her when she was interrupted by a voice from inside. 

"Midori-san,send the visitor in to me." Midori quickly bowed to Makoto and asked her to follow. Makoto obediently followed the young girl into the shrine. So many years ago she had freely walked into this shrine. So many years ago she had helped with the landscapes and helped Rei clean after a terrible storm. That day of cleaning had brought the two senshi closer than any battle before had.

****

__

The sky had finally decided to become dark and the day was over. Makoto had never sweat so much in her life, but she enjoyed every minute of it. A large storm had come through the night before and torn much of the landscape of the Hikawa Shrine apart. Makoto was the only one of the senshi who could help Rei and her grandfather in the repairs as the others had to fix problems at their own homes. Rei and Makoto had spent most of the workday in silence as Rei did not find it necessary to talk as she worked. Makoto was so involved in her repairs that anything Rei or her grandfather had asked her had to be repeated before she could break away from what she was doing. 

Rei had informed Makoto that she could stay the night if she wished and Rei would like it better if she stayed as it was dark and she would feel bad to have used her and then send her home without at least offering her a bed for the night.

Makoto accepted and asked if she could use the shower. Rei said of course and that she would be getting the room ready while she was showering. Makoto thanked her and went to the shower. 

Makoto loved the feel of the hot water sliding all the dirt off her body. The feel of her muscles relax under the heat. Makoto had spent much of the year training for her senshi duties thus her body had become well toned and muscular. Makoto had finished her shower and was starting to dry off when she sensed that someone was watching her. Makoto's back was to the door as she took a quick glance over shoulder and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She had first assumed that it was Rei's ecchi grandfather, but was surprised to see the long black hair that fell into the gap between the door and its frame. Makoto smirked. She had never thought that Rei would be someone who would look at other women. Of course, Rei could just simply be checking on her, but if that was so she would have knocked. Makoto bent over at her waist to pick up the shirt that Rei had lent her. In this position she could she that Rei had not moved from her perch. Makoto stood and put on her shirt covering her bare back and ass. 

"What are you doing Rei?" Makoto asked loudly startling Rei behind the door. "Come on in I caught you." Makoto said as she turned around with her arms folded across her chest.

"I…um…was…um…yeah…well you see…" Rei tried to explain her actions, but couldn't find the words. Makoto shook her head and told Rei to wait in the room she would be in there after she finished dressing. Unless of course, Rei wished to watch her. Rei simply blushed and tried to walk out of the room with some dignity.

As Makoto entered Rei's bedroom she saw that Rei had indeed set a place for her on the floor. Makoto looked over at Rei who was sitting on her bed with her feet under her and head down. Even at such an angle Makoto could still see the faint blush on Rei's cheeks. Makoto sat next to Rei and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt Rei tenses under her touch but then start to relax.

"So, why were you watching me?" Rei tensed up again and seemed to shrink more into herself. Makoto had never seen this side of Rei before. Never would she have expected to see the unsure part of Hino Rei. "Ok, let's start with an easier question. What is the average velocity of a shallow?"

Rei chuckled. "An African Shallow or an European Shallow?" Both girls laughed. "Can I tell you a secret Makoto?" Rei asked as she looked up into Makoto's eyes. Makoto sat there transfixed in her stare. Of all the senshi Rei's eyes were the most demanding.

"You can tell me anything Rei." Makoto said trying to convey her honesty in her gaze. Rei sighed and put her head back down.

"I love our princess." Makoto blinked at her. 

"You mean more than friends don't you." Makoto took in a breath and held it. After some thought she slowly let it go. "Rei, there is nothing wrong with loving someone."

****

Makoto shook her head. These damn memories where coming too close together. Makoto truly hated this country and hated this city even more. 

Midori led Makoto to the room that once upon a time had been that of Rei's grandfather. Midori opened the sliding door for Makoto and then quickly excused herself. The incense wavered out of the dark room. It was so think that Makoto almost sneezed.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come inside?" Makoto peered into the blackness of the room and tentatively stepped inside. Once inside the screen behind her shut and the fire in the room burnt with new life. The firelight gave the room an eerie appeal. The lights danced across the classical Japanese paintings on the wall bringing a sense of action to each portrait. Makoto looked around the room and stopped when her gaze landed upon the woman kneeling in front of the fire. Her long hair was raven black. It was all that Makoto could see of the woman from her angle. Makoto fell to her knees and put her head on the floor in a traditional bow that she had not done in years. 

"What brings you to my shrine after so many years?" asked the woman without turning to Makoto. "Or maybe I should start with an easier question. What is the average velocity of a shallow?" Makoto smirked 

"An African Shallow or an European Shallow?" Makoto heard the woman turn from her position. Makoto raised her head and saw those same amazing eyes. There was a bit of sorrow in them, but mostly they were filled with anger.

"Makoto it is you. I had thought that the Sacred Fire was starting to lie to me." Makoto raised up from her position so that she was sitting back on her feet. 

"Well as you see it has not." Rei nodded.

"No it has not." With that Rei stood and beckoned Makoto to follow her. Makoto stood from her resting place and followed the shorter woman. Once out of the dark room and into the bright winter morning Rei stopped and turned around to look at Makoto. 

In fifty years Makoto had change quite a bit. Makoto had a cut her chestnut hair, though still long enough to remain in her ever present ponytail. Rei assumed it was a physical way for Makoto to break away form her old life. The truth was Makoto found it easier to manage, at least that was what she had convinced herself. Rei also noticed that the rose earrings were gone. Perhaps lost after so many years. The long coat that Makoto wore hid most of her clothing, but Rei did notice the slight bulge under her left arm. Rei may not have seen it if she was not looking so close at her old friend. She truly hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. Finally Rei lifted her gaze to Makoto's eyes. She had waited to look at them last as she knew that they would tell her how far Makoto had fell into the abyss. 

However, Rei saw nothing in her eyes. No pain, no happiness, no emotion, nothing. Makoto had not fallen into the abyss she had become the abyss. Rei could feel the tears that threatened to fall. Rei couldn't help it she raised her hand to touch Makoto's cheek. It had startled both of then when she made contact. Part of Rei had thought that she was asleep and that Makoto wasn't standing before her. However, touching her made those thoughts vanish. Suddenly Rei wrapped her arms around Makoto throwing herself into Makoto like she had done that night so long ago. 

****

After hearing Makoto's acceptance of her feeling toward their princess Rei flung herself into Makoto's arms. Makoto radiated a feeling of protection amongst her friends. Makoto was knocked over by the impact of Rei and the two laid on Rei's mat with Rei on top of Makoto. Makoto push Rei over so that they were laying side by side with Rei nestled in Makoto's grasp as she cried. Makoto brushed through her hair with her hands as she tried to quiet the distraught miko. They had remained like that for many hours until Rei had finally settled down enough to talk to Makoto.

"I had been holding that in for so long." Rei said as she wiped her eyes. She looked down at where she had hidden herself in Makoto's chest and saw the wet marks she had left. She tentatively placed her hand upon the wet spot. Makoto grabbed Rei's hand, Rei looked up into Makoto face and expecting to see disgust only saw kindness. Makoto leaned down and kissed Rei's forehead. That touch sent a power through Rei that she had never felt before. It started as out the calm before the storm, almost a suffocating stillness, then just as suddenly it shifted into a rush of wind. Rei gasped as she felt the power leave her body and reenter Makoto's. But she could still feel the edges of it like a soft sprinkle after a strong storm. That power had stroked something deep and hot inside Rei.

"What was that?" Rei asked with a shaky voice.

"It was something I had discovered when I was training. The best way I can describe it is like becoming one with your element. I stumbled across it and have been trying to harness it for the past few months." 

"And you never told us. Why?" Rei asked as she tried to get closer to Makoto. That power was amazing and she wanted to feel it again.

"I wasn't sure if I could control it, plus I didn't know what effect it would have on you." Makoto stopped as she felt Rei snuggled into her. "Obviously you liked it." Makoto said as she laughed. Rei started to rub her leg between Makoto's. This stopped Makoto's laugher and she looked into Rei's eyes sternly. "Rei, what are you doing?"

"Please Makoto. That power was amazing and we have both been so lonely for so long. I can see the pain in your eyes, you are as lonely as I am." Rei said as she started to pull herself further into Makoto. Makoto sighed and put some distance between them.

"Rei, I will hold you as long as you need me, but I will not be used in such a way. Your heart belongs to the princess, this I know. If you do this with me now it will mean nothing. Just you trying to surpress what ever desires you may have." Makoto shook her head. "I will not be Usagi's replacement." Rei stopped and looked at Makoto, tears stated to roll down her face again.

"I never meant to use you that way." Rei started to cry again. Makoto pulled her into another hug. 

"I know you didn't, but you must realize that the reason we won't do this is because I am not who you truly want this with." Makoto raised Rei's chin so that she was looking at her. Makoto wiped away the tears on her cheek. "You are beautiful. And if it was I that you loved then I would do everything and anything that you asked of me." Rei smiled and hugged Makoto again. She buried herself into Makoto. Makoto simply held her the rest of the night. No more words were said between the two.

****

Makoto blinked away the daydream. At the time, Makoto had meant every word that she had said. If Rei had confessed love for her instead of the princess they would have made love that night and perhaps Makoto would have never left Tokyo, but that was not the case. That day was before she had fallen in love with Ami, before she thought that Ami loved her back, before that evil day.

Makoto looked down on the shorter woman. Makoto was not expecting Rei to be so kind to her. But just as that thought pasted Rei let go of Makoto and slapped her across the face. 

The slap was hard enough to turn Makoto's head, but she did not raise her hand to the offended cheek. Makoto turned to look at a fuming Rei. 

"Fifty years, Damnit! We thought you were dead. How could you leave us like that?" Rei wrapped her arms around herself and turned her back to Makoto. "We lost two senshi that day. First Ami and then you."

"I'm not dead." Makoto protested. Rei spun around and glared at Makoto with fiery eyes.

"The hell you weren't. You leave the funeral in a mad run and when we try to find you there were no signs of you ever returning to your apartment. You just up and disappeared. Where have you been?" Makoto looked at the ground. Fifty years…she had been around the world and back. She had seen hell and wrestled with the devil. Makoto smirked and looked back into the face of the miko.

"Well, here and there. At least I don't have to worry about a family, Grandma." Makoto said. Rei's face softened slightly and then hardened again. 

"Midori isn't my granddaughter. She isn't even alive. Not truly." Makoto blinked and stared at Rei "She's an android, I needed a cover. Someone to watch the front. No one would believe that I'm the same Hino Rei that ran the shrine fifty years ago. Look at us Makoto we still look like we should be going to college somewhere. It isn't natural. People start to ask questions." Makoto smirked, she herself had allowed a rumor to go around that she wasn't really the first Kino Makoto, but the forth or fifth in the line. Makoto agreed that it did help keep some questions at bay.

"I understand that." Makoto said hoping that she had diverted Rei. Rei's furry wasn't easily detoured however. 

"That is besides the point Makoto. Why did you leave us. You almost killed Usagi. She isn't the carefree girl she uses to be. She went through a serious of depressions. You have no idea what it felt like to watch her eat herself away from the inside. She was so sure that it was all her fault. That her inability as a leader caused Ami's death and your disappearance. Your stupid stunt almost destroyed Crystal Tokyo." Makoto laughed.

"If my decision was going to kill our future queen Setsuna would have stopped me. She has a way of showing up before any real damage can be done."

"Is that what you have convinced yourself of? Is that how you are able to sleep at night? You think that your actions didn't create true damage because no one came along and told you not to do it. Makoto I can't believe that you of all people would put the future into such a risk." Rei was screaming at her now.

"You know nothing about me." Makoto screamed. She pushed herself past Rei and ran down the shrine steps. Rei did not turn to watch her go. Now she had to decide if she should tell the others that their lost solider had returned.

At the bottom of the steps Makoto slumped against one to the trees she could feel the tears try to fall. She refused to let them. 

"They know nothing about the pain you have suffered." The voice in her head said. "They could never understand. Where were they when you laid on that subway floor bleeding to death? Where were they when you would cry yourself to sleep those first nights? They weren't there were they. Damage she says. Ha, they don't know anything about damage." Makoto stood and started to walk toward her hotel. 

"They want to know about pain. I can show them pain." As she said this she stroked the gun under her arm. 

Ok that's all for this chapter, it probably won't be until later next week until I can update again. I have several important exams coming up and I should be studying for them instead of writing fanfiction. However please review and I might update sooner.

Thanks

Wuffers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait but I have many exams and a lot of studying. Enjoy this little fic and Chapter 5 will be longer I swear. 

Chapter 4

It was dark. So very dark. Makoto took shallow breaths. In and out. In and out. She had never felt fear like this before. All she could here was her lone breath. She could feel the heart pumping in her chest. Where was she?

Then there was light, just beyond her reach. It was getting closer, brighter. The light so pure it hurt her eyes and she had to shield herself from its glow. Makoto hid her face behind her glove covered arm, but the light continued to grow closer. Until even with her arm raised Makoto couldn't block out the light. Makoto felt a warm hand grasp her arm and gently pull it from her face. Makoto opened her eyes and stared into the face on an angle, her princess. She looked down and saw that she wore her Senshi fuka.

Usagi's face glowed with an Inner Light. Her innocence was manifested as the purest light Makoto had ever seen and it radiated from her. 

"My lost Senshi has returned to me. I forgive you of all your transgressions and welcome into my light once again." Usagi wrapped her arms around Makoto and hugged her. Makoto stood still for a moment then wrapped her arms around her princess. Yes she had returned to her princess and she would never leave her light again. 

Then suddenly the light began to fade. Makoto pulled back a little still holding the princess and looked at her face. Usagi was smiling up at Makoto, but there was something wrong. Usagi's cheeks seemed to be sagging. No, they were melting away.

Usagi was slowly decaying in her arms. Makoto watched in horror as her princess' skin started to slip away from her skull. Her face becoming a slimy red cut oozing down her body. Makoto could feel Usagi's blood soak into her clothes. The hot smell of copper flooded her senses. Makoto could feel Usagi melting away in her arms. Usagi's blood and thinker fluids were staining her uniform and clinging to her open flesh. Then Makoto heard her princess' bones start to break and shatter in her grasp. Makoto could feel through her gloves the warmth of Usagi's decaying flesh and the snap of the bones underneath. Makoto looked into the face of her angel, and found that Usagi continued to smile up at her. A smile that remained until there was nothing left of that bloody mess of a face. 

Makoto stood alone in this dark place covered in the blood of her princess and started to scream.

Makoto woke screaming. Her eyes wide, trying to breathe, but there just wasn't enough air in the room. Then Makoto could feel her stomach churn and tried to get out of bed. However her feet became tangled in the sheets in her haste to the toilet and she fell to the floor face first. She caught herself and tried to raise again, slugging off the blankets caught about her feet. She stumbled her way to the half bath in the hotel room. She landed heavily against the door frame to stop herself and fell to her knees in front of the toilet, worshiping it with the contents of her guts. She gave several dry heaves before she could lift her head again. Just what she needed another damn nightmare. 

Makoto rested her forehead on the cold seat until she was willing to move. Makoto raised a weak arm to her face, and pushed the button to illuminate the watch on her wrist. In her hurried state to worship the toilet god she had forgotten to turn on a light. Makoto pushed the button and saw that the watch read three a.m. 

"Just great." Makoto sighed as she slumped back against the bathroom wall. The bathtub was against her right side, its cold stability keeping Makoto upright as she rested from her endeavor. Makoto looked down at her hands. Though symbolically Makoto knew her hands were drenched in blood, and on the occasion in real life, she had never felt more disturbed by that fact until now. Her hands now were clean. Makoto sighed as she pushed her self to her feet with the aid of the wall.

The room was still dark. Makoto quickly hit the switch for the light in the small bathroom. Right now she needed light, darkness was a bad thing.

Makoto pushed herself to the sink in search of her toothbrush. As Makoto was brushing her teeth she looked up into the mirror and saw those same eyes that she had seen at her first job. She wasn't surprised. She knew what she was now. A killer of men and no random nightmare was going to change that. Makoto rinsed out her mouth and turned from the sink and its mirror.

Makoto slowly made her way to the desk on the other side of the bed. She was not going to be sleeping anymore. Makoto slumped into the wooden chair and crossed her arms on the desk. She inhaled deeply as she lowered her head down to her hands. Makoto exhaled.

"Just fuckin' great. Four hours 'til I _need_ to get up and here I am. Four fuckin' hours I could have slept, but no, I have to have a damn nightmare. I hate my life." Makoto lifted her head and looked at the pile of paper work about Fujiwara-sama. On top of the pile was one of the hands guns acting as a paper weight. Makoto picked up the weapon and balanced in her right hand. She always liked this gun a Colt 45, given to her from a very special client. Makoto chuckled. "well after I killed him." She shifted the gun from her right hand to her left hand, loving the way the cold metal felt in her hands, it's deadly power quiet in such an early hour. She hardly ever used it because the gun was more of a collector's piece than a daily weapon. No, today she would keep it with her. Just to have it.

Makoto put the gun down on the side of the desk and took out Fujiwara's schedule for the day.

"Lets see what are you doing today Fujiwara-sama. It will be Wednesday, where are you going for lunch?" Makoto leafed through until she found the page she wanted. "Ah yes the Indian restaurant, and you will have a new client. Oh what a pity that you will die today. Distance or not I am tired of this place and will remain here no longer. Fujiwara today you will die."

****

Makoto settled in her place across the street from the Indian restaurant. It was just one of many run down government housing projects. Mostly filled with drug users. Makoto loved drug users. They didn't do shit to stop you and thought everything in life was great. Makoto loved drugies. Makoto locked on the long scope to her rifle. She hated killing this way, but she was out of choices. The silencer would give her time to exit the building before anyone knew she was there and in this part of the city people getting shot was not unheard of. 

Makoto readied her weapon and got comfortable she still had about five minutes before he would show. Looking down the rode Makoto noticed Fujiwara's car coming. 

"A little early to your funeral. You were always such an overachiever." Makoto laughed and set the rifle against her shoulder. She followed the car with the rifle and when it stopped she waited for Fujiwara exit the vehicle. She was going to shot him as soon as he cleared the car, but she noticed he seemed overly observant. He seemed to be looking for something. The car drove off and Makoto watched him through her scope. He seemed rather distressed. Did he sense her presence? Then suddenly he smiled and his body language changed. He was quite happy. Makoto was so absorbed in watching him between the cross hairs that she was startled at the appearance of the woman who jumped into his arms. This short, blue haired woman was hugging Fujiwara. Blue haired…..

Makoto jumped back from her gun.

"Ami?" 

Like I said chapter 5 will be longer. I just wanted to get something for y'all this week. I will be posting Chapter 5 next week on about Wednesday so check then. 


	5. Chapter 5

I promised this one to be longer so enjoy. Again I own none of the Sailor Moon cast.

Chapter 5

Makoto pulled her car into the cemetery. Fifty years ago she had sat in the back of Mamoru's car to come to this place. At the time she couldn't understand what was happening. Her mind had refused to work, trying to protect her from the pain, but reality wouldn't let her escape. 

****

Usagi was in the front seat crying, Rei was leaning over the seat trying to calm her princess because Mamoru was driving and couldn't give her the attention she needed. Makoto watched them puzzled because she couldn't understand why Usagi was crying. The only time she had seen her like this was when Mamoru had broken up with her, but he sat in the car, taking them somewhere. Makoto just realized she didn't know where they were going. 

Mamoru finally stopped the car. Makoto looked out the window and saw nothing but vertical tombstones. Makoto exited the car looking around. Where were they? Makoto turned to ask Rei why they were here when she noticed the crowd of people hovered not to far away and saw that Rei and Mamoru were both helping Usagi up to the crowd. Rei looked over her shoulder with red eyes and beckoned Makoto to hurry. Makoto took large steps to meet up with her friends. The people standing around moved for Usagi and her entourage. Mamoru sat her down next to Ami's mother who was also crying. She stopped to look at Usagi. Both stopped crying for a moment and then embraced to cry into each others arms. 

Makoto tilted her head to watch them. This was indeed odd.

Makoto looked around. If Mizuno-sama was here Ami should also be. Where was Ami? Makoto turned to see a distraught Michiru being carried toward them in Haruka's arms. Behind them Minako walked tall and solemn, but her eyes betrayed her, she had been crying. Of course, behind her Setsuna appeared as she always did, distant.

Makoto saw the monk come through the chairs and heard him start a chant. Makoto was still very puzzled. Why were they at a funeral? Makoto looked at the name on the vertical stone. However as hard as she stared at the words it was like she couldn't read them. Her mind just refused to understand. The just when Makoto was going to give up, it was like a door had been open and she could see the name on the stone. 

"Mizuno Ami." Makoto said. She blinked a few times and walked to the stone. Mamoru reached his hand out to stop her but she stepped past him. Makoto touched the stone and traced the name with her fingers. Ami was dead.

"Oh my God." Makoto whispered. 

****

She started to run then. She ran from everything, everyone. She ran right into the hands of the Devil to escape the pain, but it still followed her in dreams. Always chasing her. She left everything she knew to escape the death of the woman she had loved.

Now here she was again. Makoto found herself at Ami's stone. Lost among all the others. Just another dead among the masses. Makoto sank to her knees in front of the stone. 

"Oh Ami." Makoto put her head in her hands. The day that Ami had died haunted her dreams. It had been such a good day that had ended so badly.

****

Makoto knocked on the door of Ami's bedroom. Makoto had been given a key to the apartment because of the amount of time she spent at the house. Mizuno-sama thought that Makoto should have a key. Of course, Mizuno-sama was blind to the feelings that Makoto had for her daughter. 

Makoto heard Ami shuffling in her bedroom and waited for the door to open. Ami opened the door and looked perplexed at Makoto's presence. 

"What are you doing here Makoto?" Ami asked as she let Makoto into her bedroom. Makoto walked over to Ami's bed and sat down. She looked down at her lap. Makoto had come over to confess her love to Ami, she had finally gathered enough courage to say the words, now she just had to follow through with the plan.

Makoto cleared her throat and looked up at Ami. Ami was watching her, her eyes steady upon Makoto. Makoto lost herself in her eyes for a moment, drowning in those blue eyes. Makoto shook her head and tried to start again. 

"Ami, I came over today because I have something I need to tell you." Makoto gulped and stood. She walked up to Ami who was still watching her. Makoto reached out and put her hands on Ami's arms. She took another deep breath. _"Come on Kino you can do this."_ She told her self. "Ami, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time now and I needed to tell you." Makoto stood there waiting for Ami to reply.

"Oh Makoto." Ami replied with a sigh. "I have loved you for so long too. I was just too scared to ever tell you." Ami put her arms around Makoto and hugged her, Makoto hugged her in return. They remained like that for a few minutes when suddenly Makoto's communicator came to life. Makoto let go of Ami and looked at her watch, it was Rei.

"There's a youma near the school we need you to get here. Find Ami and bring her." 

"She's here with me. We'll be there soon." Makoto looked down at Ami. "We'll talk about this more later." Makoto said. Ami just nodded her head.

Makoto never remembered transforming or even how she came to the location of the youma. Like many that they had been battling as of late, it was a straggler after the fight with Galaxia. Another hideous creature doing the only thing it knew how to do. Find energy and fight, and eventually die at the hands of the senshi. 

Makoto was in a bit of a daze, understandably. She wanted this battle to be over with as quickly as possible to give her more time to talk to Ami. 

Ami was typing away at her small computer trying to find its weakness, but she wasn't fast enough to be any help to the girls right now. 

Rei was trying to use a ward on the monster when Ami yelled that she had something. A large burst of blue fire from the monster flew toward Ami. Makoto was too far away. She could only watch as the monster killed her love. The fire hit Ami and threw her against a wall leaving a dent in the bricks. Rei, Usagi and Minako all had run to Ami's side trying to put out the flames that ignited Ami's clothing.

Something inside Makoto snapped. That power with her element flowed to the surface of her skin. She could feel the rush of the hot electricity boil in her blood. She could feel the earth below her and the air around her like never before.

She screamed and with her mind searched for something. She didn't know what at first, but then she found it. Hiding behind a mountain a small rain storm. Makoto's mind pulled at the dark clouds, forcing them to obey her. She commanded the cloud to grow, to become stronger, as it flew to her location. 

The air around them became violent. The sudden chaos started the youma as well as the other senshi. Makoto raised her hands to the sky. She knew somehow that this gesture wasn't needed, but she wanted to feel the full force of the storm as it flowed through her. Makoto's eye her black as she looked for the youma that had killed her love. Her fearsome sight spotting finally the grotesque monster.

"I call upon the Earth herself to strike revenge upon the murderer of her guardian." Makoto reached into the thunder storm that surrounded them and tore open the clouds bringing down the rain. "I call upon forces of light to destroy the darkness!" Makoto screamed above the raging wind. Her hair was soaked and wrapping around her face. 

The other senshi covered Ami's body with their own, all too afraid to approach the angered Makoto. 

"YOU DIE NOW!" Makoto's words were echoed by a thunder clamp. A lightning bolt struck Makoto, she absorbed the energy of the blast and pointed her hands at the youma. The lighting traveled through the air from her out stretched hands and struck it. The screams from the burning youma were whispers compared to the screams of the heartbroken Makoto. 

Suddenly the lightning stopped, the rain no longer fell, and the wind quieted. Makoto was panting as her eyes returned to their own color. The burnt youma felt to the ground, dead. 

Makoto dropped to her knees and she passed out as the other senshi ran to her.

****

Makoto's mind had refused to function correctly after that. She had refused to accept Ami's death until she had seen the grave, and even then she had run from the pain. Makoto was no longer whole, she had died that day. 

In her piteous state Makoto had not heard the entrance of another person. But the sound of an ever familiar clink upon stone steps brought Makoto back to reality. Without lifting her head she knew who it was.

"Hello Pluto." 

Well I think I'll stop there and make the next part for chapter 6. I'm glad you'll are enjoying this. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok since LightningStrikes wants to know what happened to the "blue haired woman" I guess I will just have to write another chapter. Maybe I'll remember to tell you about her…. Maybe.

Chapter 6

__

Last Chapter

Makoto's mind had refused to function correctly after that. She had refused to accept Ami's death until she had seen the grave, and even then she had run from the pain. Makoto was no longer whole, she had died that day. 

In her piteous state Makoto had not heard the entrance of another person. But the sound of an ever familiar clink upon stone steps brought Makoto back to reality. Without lifting her head she knew who it was.

"Hello Pluto." 

****

"Hello Lady Jupiter." Pluto watched Makoto lift her head and stand from her place before the tombstone. Makoto brushed off her knees and looked at the vertical stone that held the name of her love.

"I'm not sure if I deserve that name." Makoto said without turning around.

"It is your path, you are a senshi." Pluto said to the Makoto's back. Makoto made a short laugh.

"I haven't followed that path in years. I am no longer pure of heart, my mind is warped, and my hands are bloody. How can I hold the name of a soldier of justice when I am one of the monsters." Makoto turned around. Pluto had expected anger, sorrow, or guilt in Makoto's eyes; however, there was nothing. Pluto stared into the eyes of a dead woman. Pluto had never feared Makoto until that moment. Pluto brought her chin up a little higher, stood a little straighter, gripped the Time Key and little more; no need to show Makoto that she feared her.

Unfortunately for Pluto, Makoto had seen the subtle changes. As an assassin she had learned the look of hidden fear, she could smell it on Pluto like a faint perfume. She could almost taste it, Makoto knew at that moment the joy she would feel from watching Pluto die by her hands. Of all the kills Makoto had made she would enjoy the death of the time senshi the most. Makoto made a wicked smile.

"You have a destiny to fulfill." Pluto said trying to calm herself. Though Makoto may have sunk into the abyss she would not hurt her…maybe. Makoto tilted her head and smiled a little more. Pluto watched as her eyes where filled again with light, but this was the light of madness. 

"You speak of destiny and paths, but you know as well as I that man makes his own destiny and chooses his own path. My path at one time was that of the thunder senshi, but she is dead." Makoto tilted her head to the other side. "and I am what remains." Makoto reached into her jacket pocket and could feel the Colt under her hands. "Do you remember what it feels like to die Pluto?" 

The question caught Pluto off guard. Pluto shook her head no. What was Makoto trying to ask her?

"I do. I remember each time. I remember the pain, but I also remember thinking that I was dying for a reason. That I was giving up my life so that my princess could use my energy to save the world." Makoto stroked the gun in her pocket. "I was always brought back too. Some part of me always knew that I would be brought back." Makoto lowered her head. "But Ami wasn't brought back. She stayed dead." Makoto lifted her head and had the face of a curious child when she asked Pluto. "Why did she stay dead?"

Pluto blinked at the random changes of Makoto's character. Makoto had truly lost her mind. Makoto's face shifted again from a child like innocence to a stern anger. "What's wrong Pluto too complicated for the all knowing time senshi? Well how about I make it a little easier for you." In a blur of motion Makoto pulled the Colt out of her pocket and with one hand pointed it at Pluto. Makoto had moved her body into a shooting stance without realizing it. Too many years of killing. "Maybe I should kill you and see if you stay dead." Makoto smiled waiting for Pluto's fear to leak into her eyes, but it never happened. Makoto looked at her puzzled. She knew Pluto was scared she could taste her fear like a fine wine on the back of her tongue, but Pluto made no outward motion that she feared her. _"This can not be we must make her fear us."_ Her inner voice told her.

"You won't kill me Jupiter." Pluto said it with such authority that Makoto almost believed her. Makoto looked at her with confusion. She had killed so many why wouldn't she kill the time senshi, it would be a great little trophy in her little kill book.

"You say that like you truly mean it." Pluto took a step toward Makoto. _"This woman is crazier than we are."_

"Why do you run from your destiny?" Pluto's own eyes had become cold and distant, so much like that day. _"Don't think about that, just shot her and get it over with." _Makoto had to physically shake her head to quite the voice. Her lack of concentration was all that Pluto needed. 

She suddenly bolted toward Makoto and grabbed her arm. The touch ignited the Time Key with a flash. When the flash had ended Makoto stood in Ami's bedroom. She watched as Ami stood from her desk to go to the door.

"Ami." She called out, but Ami made no notice of her presence. She watched as Ami opened the door to reveal Makoto standing on the other side. "What the hell is going on here?" Makoto asked. Pluto was suddenly by her side.

"The Time Key has brought you back to the day of Ami's death. That you may remember what truly happened." Makoto became very angry and turned to face Pluto her eyes hot with rage.

"I know what happened that day!" she yelled. "It haunts my dreams. I told Ami that I loved her and she told me the same, and just when I thought someone could love me again, fate decided that I couldn't have anyone to love." Pluto looked down at the angered Makoto.

"Are you sure that is how it happened?" Makoto clenched her fists in rage.

"Of course, that is what happened!"

"Then watch." She said calmly. Makoto turned to face her past self. Makoto watched as she stood from the bed and put her hands on Ami's arms. She heard the words that she had spoken, she heard Ami say oh Makoto and sigh.

"See just as I remember." She said triumphantly to Pluto.

"Keep watching." Makoto then heard Ami say something she had not remembered.

"Makoto I do love you, but not as a lover. You must understand that my heart does not belong to you."

Makoto's entire world crumbled underneath her. Ami did not love her. How could this be? The dreams, the memories, they were not lies…..were they? _"Of course not, it's just a trick. Pluto is trying to deceive us."_

There was another flash and they had been moved to the location of Ami's death. Makoto watched as the youma that had killed Ami battled against them. 

Makoto watched as suddenly her past self tried to call upon her element. _"No this was after he had killed Ami. Pluto is wrong."_ As much as Makoto tried to believe the voice she remember what she had been thinking right at that moment.

The youma was stronger than they had anticipated. Ami was taking too long in finding a weakness. She remembered thinking that she could kill it with out them. That she could save the day just by channeling her power. She remembered the feel of searching for the rain storm and forcing it to do her will. She remembered the surge of adrenaline as the wind started to howl. 

Makoto watched as her past self called upon the lightning bolt. She remembered the pure heat of the strike, of the feeling of the power rushing through her body into the earth and back into her grasp. She remembered at the same time as her past self the moment when she first saw the youma's fear. It was the first she would taste its sweet nectar, but not the last. 

As she watched Sailor Jupiter burn the youma, she remembered that the power had been too much. It needed to go somewhere. At that moment Makoto had remembered the pain that Ami had given her. She had took her heart and crushed it in her hands. Makoto couldn't let her do that. 

Makoto watched as Sailor Jupiter turned the rest of her attack toward her fellow senshi. She hadn't meant to hit her only to scare her, but she didn't have complete control and the lightning struck Ami in the chest throwing her into a wall and burning her clothes.

In a flash they were back in the cemetery. Pluto's hand still holding Makoto's arm. Makoto dropped the Colt and fell to her knees. She didn't breathe for a few moments. She had killed Ami. Makoto felt the tears start to fall, after so many decades she had forgotten how to cry. She brought her hands up to cover her face as her body convulsed with her sobbing. 

Pluto bent down on to her knees and placed the Time Key on the ground. She pulled the sobbing Makoto into her arms. Makoto collapsed into Pluto crying. 

"Why did you make me remember?" she asked between sobs. 

"Because you still have an obligation to your princess. She still needs your protection." Makoto's tears started to slow.

"If she needed my protection fate would have…." Makoto stopped for a moment. "brought me back to Japan." She finished. Makoto sighed, her tears now quieted, but she still remained in the crook of Pluto's body. "Does this mean that Ami has…" 

"Lady Mercury has been resurrected." Pluto finished for her. Makoto thought about this for a moment then sat up from Pluto. She looked up into Pluto's face her eyes red and swollen. For a moment Pluto thought she saw the eyes of the old Makoto, but it vanished quickly into the dead, unreadable face that Makoto had become so fond of wearing. 

"You said Lady Mercury, she doesn't know anything about Ami or how I felt about her past self." Pluto remained quiet for a few moments. She inhaled deeply then let the air slowly leave from her body.

"She knows of her mission and is aware that she had a past life that ended in tragedy. Beyond that only time can tell." Pluto reached for her Time Key, stood and in a flash was gone. 

Makoto remained on her knees in the grass. The cool dampness of the late evening soaking into her pants. She turned her head to look at Ami's tombstone. 

She had killed her. All those years of madness, it was all her fault. She had been the cause of her own suffering. 

_"This is not your fault. Ami caused her own pain. If she had just loved you then she would be alive today. You know that I am right. I'm always right." _Her inner voice sneered.

Makoto stood and smiled, today had been a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok in case you missed the point Makoto has completely lost it. I hope that I had successfully gotten that across. I got a review that there should be more sex and all I can say to that is if I'm not getting any why should she? Ok thank you and please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning was rainy. Makoto buttoned up her forest green rain jacket and pulled the hood up over her head. The rain wasn't hard just a constant drizzle. She knew if she remained out too long it would start to drip from her nose. Never a good way to intimidate a victim, but there wasn't much she could do about it. 

Carmela had called her last night. The woman had yelled for an hour on Makoto's lack of work efficiency. Makoto thought about digging the communication chip out of her skull. Thus why Makoto again found herself at the Hikawa Shrine. 

Upon reaching the top steps Makoto looked for Rei's android grandchild. Midori was under one of the building over hangs trying to stay as dry as possible. Makoto walked over to her and slowly pulled down her hood. When Midori noticed Makoto she smiled. The smile traveled to her eyes, she seemed genuinely pleased to see Makoto. Makoto had to remind herself that this beautiful girl wasn't human. _"Of course your humanity could be questioned."_ Makoto's inner voice laughed.

"Hello, you probably don't remember me but…" 

"You are a friend of my grandmother who visited not too long ago." Midori interrupted her. Makoto nodded.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" Midori nodded and smiled. Makoto had to take a moment to enjoy her smile. She was a beautiful woman, too bad she wasn't real. "Yes, I was wondering if she had been visited by any other friends?" 

_"That's it ask her about Fujiwara so we can get back to fuckin' that Carmela girl. I liked her."_

"Perhaps a blonde girl with odangos?" 

_"WHAT? No don't ask about that blonde twit." _Makoto ignored her little voice.

"She use to visit grandmother often, but now it is grandmother that visits her." Makoto looked at Midori with confusion.

"I don't understand. What do you mean she visits her?"

"Oh, the blonde woman's mind became sick, though grandmother never told me why. She visits her almost every day. She will be going there today in fact so she will be unable to see you for long." Makoto shook her head and pulled the hood back over her head.

"Don't worry. You have answered all my questions today." Midori beamed at her. Makoto stepped from under the overhang and back into the rain. She walked back down the steps and waited in her car for Rei to descend from the shrine. 

_"What the hell are you doing?" _the inner voice yelled. _"You are going to get us killed. I know we're self-destructive, but this is too much shit. Come on my friend lets not do this. I say we go to one of the bars, get drunk, find some young chick, and forget about today. Anyways it's raining. We HATE the rain."_ Makoto continued to ignore the voice. She had to know what had happened to her princess. She had to know if she had killed her princess as well. 

Makoto's ramblings were stopped as she watched Rei walk down the stairs. She wore a red rain jacket with the hood pulled over her head. Makoto could faintly see the bulge that her hair made under the jacket. 

Makoto stepped out of her car and followed her. Rei entered a bus and Makoto had to run to catch it. Makoto stayed behind people on the bus, becoming invisible among the other passengers. Makoto watched as Rei pulled the rope for the next stop. Makoto waited until Rei had left the bus until she too departed from it. Makoto stayed far enough away from Rei to appear none threatening, but close enough that if she bolted she could keep up with her. 

Makoto stopped at a crosswalk down the street acting as though she wished to cross the street as she watched Rei enter a building. Once Rei was inside Makoto walked down to the building. Makoto read the golden plaque on the wall. 

"Tokyo Mental Institute." Makoto sighed. What was her princess doing in a place like this. 

Makoto entered the building and after some negotiation with the nurse at the desk found where Usagi's room was located. Makoto was almost to the room when she noticed that the door was opening. Makoto quickly ducked into one of the darken corridors. Using the shadows to hide herself. She watched as Rei passed her than stopped. Makoto feared that she would turn around and find her; however, Rei did not turn. 

"Our princess is ill." Rei simply said. "After Ami's death and your disappearance she fell into depression. She had become pregnant and believed it to be Chibi-Usagi, but there was a problem and she had a miscarriage. She was so convinced that the birth of her future daughter meant that she would become queen and that you and Ami would return that the miscarriage destroyed her mind. If you wish you may visit her, but I warn you she is no longer the princess she once was." With her story told Rei continued her walk down the hall. Makoto waited in the darkness for a few moments. 

_"So what. The twit went nuts, so did you and no one came to visit you. Come on, I'm sure that nurse at the desk gets off soon she was cute. We don't have to do this. We can walk away now and go back to the way things have always been. This is your old life. We left that remember. What these people do now is their own business."_

Makoto walked out of the darkness. She went down to Usagi's room and put her hand on the cold knob. She could feel her heart in her throat. Why was she so scared. It was just Usagi after all. Her princess that loved her, that…she had abandoned. Makoto swallowed hard. She closed her eyes as she turned the knob. 

When she opened her eyes the room inside was dark except for the stripe of light that the open door created. Sitting in that stripe on the twin bed with her back toward Makoto was Usagi. Her odangos still in place. The light blue hospital gown was open slightly in the back. Makoto cleared her throat and pulled down her hood. 

Usagi turned her head to look at her new visitor. So many visitors today. First her husband, then her best friend and now this woman. So many people for the queen to see, so little time. She had so much planning to do with her daughter on the way and a world to rule. This woman must have something important to say or she would have to leave. 

Usagi smiled at Makoto. Makoto almost fell to her knees, it was the smile of her princess. Just like the one from her dreams. Usagi tilted her head at her new visitor. This visitor seemed familiar. Usagi turned around completely toward the door and sat on the bed. 

Makoto looked at her princess' arms and saw the scares across her wrists. Makoto felt a tear slide down her cheek. She raised her gaze back to her princess' eyes, and suddenly Usagi knew who her visitor was.

"My lost Senshi has returned to me. I forgive you of all your transgressions and welcome you into my light once again." Makoto's eyes widened. "No, not the dream." She thought. Makoto stepped back and slammed the door and started running. 

Running out of the hospital into the rain. Away from that place. She kept running until she felt she couldn't run anymore. She had finally stopped at a water fountain in one of the many parks. 

Makoto stopped and screamed. She screamed and cried, the storm around her becoming more violent. The wind howling and wrapping around her. The raindrops becoming larger and soaking her clothes. The tree becoming bent and losing branches in the onslaught of Makoto's pain. Makoto collapsed to her knees and started to cry. What had Pluto done to her. She couldn't stop crying. Then suddenly the rain stopped hitting Makoto's back. She looked up and into concerned blue eyes. 

The blue eyes belonged to a short woman with blue hair. She had an umbrella that she was holding over Makoto. She wore a pare of blue slacks and a white blouse that she was trying to keep dry under her blue rain jacket. Makoto looked into those concerned eyes and said the only thing she could think of in that moment.

"Ami, forgive me."

****

You see this is the part where you kick and scream and get mad at me for leaving you with such a cliff hanger, but come on you should know I do this by now. I hope that y'all are still enjoying this and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I am very happy I finally got one of my friends to read and she even gave me a review. It's the long one about crying. Yeah that's my friend. She gets very emotional. ::shrugs:: Ok this chapter should make some of you out there happy. Oh once again I own nothing. 

Chapter 8

__

Last Chapter

The blue eyes belonged to a short woman with blue hair. She had an umbrella that she was holding over Makoto. She wore a pair of blue slacks and a white blouse that she was trying to keep dry under her blue rain jacket. Makoto looked into those concerned eyes and said the only thing she could think of in that moment.

"Ami, forgive me."

****

"My name isn't Ami, but if it was I would forgive you," The blue haired woman replied. Makoto blinked up at the woman. She looked like Ami, sounded like Ami. God, she even smelled like Ami, but she wasn't Ami. Makoto tried to stand but all the running left her weak. The blue-haired woman bent down and put her hand under Makoto's arm, helping her up. When Makoto was to her feet, she leaned against the other woman. 

"Who are you?" Makoto asked when she had finally found her breath. 

"My name's Yoshiko Kagami, but my friends call me Yosshii," the woman said as she shifted trying to help balance Makoto and keep herself from falling. "Can I ask you what you are doing out here in the rain?" Makoto just looked at her. She wanted to tell her. Wanted to tell her everything, about killing her love, about running into the hands of the devil, of selling her soul to the highest bidder. She wanted to tell her how she had destroyed the mind of her princess and most of all she wanted to tell her that she was in love with the woman she looked so much like.

"I got lost," was all that she said. Yosshii nodded her head.

"You can stay at my place if you like. If you don't know where you are?" Makoto swallowed hard. Could she really trust herself around Yosshii? She looked and acted so much like Ami. Pluto had said that Mercury had been awakened, it would make sense that she would look the same.

Makoto sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice." Yosshii smiled. 

"My cars over here." The two of them walked together through the light drizzle. Apparently the storm that had started around Makoto was dying back down to its original intensity. Makoto was leaning heavily on Yosshii, while she had her arm around Makoto's waist. 

_"Ok, I admit you have done worse. I'm very impressed .The girl just met you and is already inviting you back to her house and she isn't even drunk. This has to be a record."_

"Shut up," Makoto said under her breath, but Yosshii heard her.

"What did you say?" Yosshii looked up at her. Makoto had to think fast she couldn't tell her that she heard voices. That was never considered sane no matter where you lived.

"My legs are complaining to me. I did a lot of running. I'm trying not to think of the pain, but it keeps coming back." Yosshii nodded.

"Yeah, my legs cramp up if I swim too long." Makoto looked down at her.

"You swim?" Yosshii smiled back up at her.

"You act as though you have never met a person that swims." Makoto shook her head.

"No, it's that you remind me of a friend and she used to love swimming." Yosshii frowned.

"Used to, you mean she doesn't anymore?" Makoto looked forward.

"She died some time ago." Yosshii tightened her grip around Makoto's waist as she whispered that she was sorry.

They didn't talk until they reached Yosshii's car. It was some green compact car, nothing too terribly special except for the bumper sticker. It read "Kiss me, I'm confused." Makoto chuckled. 

"Kiss me, I'm confused?" Makoto said as she leaned against the car giving Yosshii both her hands to unlock the doors.

Yosshii smiled. "It's my new friend's idea of a joke. She thinks that because I'm not dating that I have some pent up feelings that aren't allowing me to express myself. She thinks she's the goddess of love or something." Yosshii opened the door and helped Makoto into the passenger seat.

"Yeah I had a friend like that. She thought that she had rights to know about everybody's love life."

****

"Makoto!" Minako yelled as she ran after Makoto. Makoto stopped and turned around to watch the blonde catch up with her. When she finally had, she bent over and put her hands on her knees taking large breaths. "You are hard to get a hold of," she said when she finally caught her breath. Makoto only shrugged.

"What do you need Minako?" Makoto asked as she helped her stand up.

"I was wondering if you had a crush on anyone? You have been a bit distracted lately." Makoto sighed and started to walk away from Minako. "Hey wait!" Minako yelled, running to Makoto. She tried to keep stride with Makoto, but her legs were too short and Makoto was in too much of a hurry. Today she was going to tell Ami, but first she had to get rid of Minako.

"You never answered my question," Minako said as she bounced along beside Makoto. Makoto sighed again and stopped. She grabbed Minako's arm and pulled her close.

"Can you keep a secret?" Makoto whispered. Minako nodded. "Well, so can I." With that Makoto pushed Minako back a little, not hard enough to knock her down, but enough to make her stumble a little.

"It's Ami, isn't it?" Makoto stopped dead in her tracks, her back turned toward the self-ordained goddess of love. Makoto started walking again, leaving Minako behind.

****

Makoto shook her head. Yosshii said something but she had missed it. She asked her to repeat her self.

"I was commenting that you keep using the past tense when you talk about your friends," Yosshii repeated as she drove through the wet streets of Tokyo. The rain had stopped, but the roads were still soaked.

Makoto looked out the window. "I moved away after my friend died. She was a big part of my life, and I couldn't handle her being dead." Makoto sighed and looked over at Yosshii. "I came back because of work, but I think that it really was just time for me to come back and deal with everything that had happened." Yosshii took a quick glance at Makoto. 

"How close of a friend was she, if you don't mind me asking?" Yosshii knew she was prying, but for some reason she felt like she had met this woman before. Makoto stumbled over some words trying to put together the most innocent way to say how she felt for Ami. Makoto stopped and thought about her, the way she smiled when she would finish a test, the way she always smelled like clean laundry right out of the dryer. Makoto closed her eyes and tried to remember the way she felt when Ami had cried in her arms, and the comforting weight Ami would make on her when they shared a bed. All the secret touches and the forgotten looks. Makoto searched for the words to truly describe what she felt for Ami. She opened her eyes and looked at Yosshii. If she wasn't Ami, she was close enough that Makoto could deny it, Makoto always like the river in Egypt anyways.

"I was in love with her," Makoto waited for Yosshii to act. Yosshii turned her head to look at Makoto then turned back to watch the road.

"Her death must have been hard on you," She simply stated. "Did you have a chance to tell her?" Makoto swallowed. Why was she telling her all this?

"The day she died I had told her. She didn't return my feelings." Makoto put her head in her hands. "I was so in love with her and she felt nothing for me." Makoto could feel the tears try to start up again. She felt the car slow, then stop. Yosshii had pulled the car off the road and was now pulling Makoto into her arms. She hugged Makoto, smoothing her hair with her hands, telling her it was ok to cry. After a few minutes Makoto stopped crying. She pulled away from Yosshii and dried her eyes. Yosshii didn't say anything; she started the engine and continued to drive to her home.

Yosshii lived in an apartment on the north side of the city. She helped Makoto to the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. By this point Makoto could walk on her own, but she enjoyed the feeling of having Yosshii close. 

__

"That's my girl, stay nice and close to her. If you play your cards right you might get some. She did invite you, a perfect stranger, to her house." Makoto shook her head. The voice was being a real pain in the ass tonight. 

The arrived at Yosshii's apartment, room 617. Yosshii unlocked the door and pushed it open with her foot while still holding on to Makoto. She led Makoto over to the couch. They both sat down. Yosshii was breathing hard. 

"Are you ok?" Makoto asked, she was worried that Yosshii might have hurt herself. 

"Oh, I'm fine just a little short of breath. I haven't done much heavy lifting in a long time." Yosshii turned to look at Makoto, she had a mischievous smile. Makoto realized that she was trying to poke fun at her. Makoto grinned; she could play this game too.

Makoto was going to say something when suddenly the watch around Yosshii's wrist started to beep. Makoto looked at the watch and recognized it as the Mercury communicator. Makoto sighed. She was Mercury. 

Yosshii made some sort of excuse and ran to the kitchen. Makoto listened to Yosshii say something about being busy and it better be good. Makoto smirked, Yosshii wasn't exactly like Ami. Of course, she wasn't exactly like the Makoto of the past. Makoto put her head in her hands and sighed. Yosshii was Ami, but not. Makoto was pretty sure that Yosshii would remember eventually, and when that happened Makoto didn't know what she would do. Yosshii came back and sat back down.

"You took care of what ever it was?" Makoto asked, keeping her head down.

"Yeah, just that friend I was telling you about. She wanted me to go with her to a club but I told her I had company." Yosshii giggled. "She thought I had some guy over. When I told her it was a girl she got real interested. She worries me some days." Makoto lifted her head and looked at Yosshii. She was smiling. Makoto always loved Ami's smile, and Yosshii had it, too. 

"You're pretty," Makoto said it before she even realized she did. Yosshii stopped smiling. _"No, please don't be disgusted. Keep smiling please."_ Makoto agreed with the voice. Makoto tried to apologize but before she could, Yosshii said thank you. Makoto blinked. "Um…your welcome," Makoto said shyly. What was going on? If anyone said that to Ami she would have turned tail and ran. Yosshii was a bit bolder than Ami.

"What was the name of the woman you were in love with?" Makoto turned away from Yosshii. _"She's prying again. This woman is going to be a problem. I say we leave now."_

"Ami." Makoto said.

"What did she look like?" Makoto looked at her again. Yosshii had shifted so she was closer to Makoto, her hand on Makoto's knee. The touch was too much; Makoto had to get away some how. She stood and walked away from the couch.

"Well, honestly it wasn't so much how she looked that made me fall in love with her, though that was a bonus." Makoto turned and looked at Yosshii. She was sitting on the couch her hands in her lap patently waiting for Makoto to continue. "You must understand that I was scared to love again. I had been hurt and I had refused the feelings for a long time before I accepted that I had them." Makoto started to pace "She was so smart, much smarter than me." Makoto sighed. "When she smiled it was always so warm. She never intently hurt anyone. Though everyday around her was pleasant agony for me." Makoto stopped pacing and looked at Yosshii. "I wanted to be with her so much." Makoto put her head down, her hands playing with the bottom of her shirt. 

"Some days I wonder if I'm better off alone. I understand that sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know pain. I can wrap my mind around it. Beyond pain and anger I feel nothing. Just regret that I can't seem to be more than a shell. I wanted to be so much more. I tried so hard. All I have ever wanted was to be whole again."

Suddenly Yosshii stood and walked to Makoto. She placed her hand on her shoulder. Makoto held her breath as Yosshii rose up on tiptoes and kissed her. When Yosshii pulled away she looked into Makoto's eyes.

"Let me make you whole again." Makoto felt tears coming down her face as she hugged Yosshii burying her face into Yosshii's hair. She was going to have to kill Pluto for making her want to cry so much. 

Guess what….this is where this chapter is ending. *** **grins * I'm evil. * jumps up and down * I finally figured how I'm going to end this fic. * stops jumping * Of course now I have to figure out how to get there… 

Anyways, please review. Thank you.

Wuffers 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, I have a chapter 9. It's kind of amazing, I usually stop writing by this point, sort of lose interest. Oh well, I guess this is better for you. Just a time line this is happening at the same time as Makoto's little breakdown and her running into Yosshii (reincarnated Ami). Also sorry for the late update; but I think you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Minako walk up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. It was still raining and the steps were wet and slippery. Even after all these years Rei still hadn't installed an elevator, though Minako had even suggested an escalator. Rei had fumed something about the shrine needing to be kept in its old traditions. Minako thought that Rei was just being lazy.

Minako reached the top and spotted Midori cleaning much like Rei used to in her youth. Minako had to smile. Though Midori was an android, Minako had grown to love her as a niece that she never had, or would that be her grand-niece? 

Midori looked up and saw Minako approaching, and bowed to the other woman.

"Good evening Minako-sama. Grandmother is with the Sacred Fire, she is waiting for you." Minako laughed.

"Good evening Midori-san. Your grandmother better be expecting me. It was she that called me." Minako came up to the android and hugged her. Midori wasn't expecting the hug and stood there as Minako embraced her. Midori blushed when Minako released her and patted her head. "You're cute when you blush Midori-san." With that said Minako walked past the blushing girl and into the shrine.

Minako opened the door to the Sacred Fire. Inside knelt Rei with her back toward the door. Minako walked around and knelt beside Rei. She knew better than to interrupt her. When Rei was ready she would stop and talk. Minako sat there feeling her feet go numb and her mind started to wander. 

****

Minako had followed Rei back to the shrine after visiting Usagi in the mental hospital. Doing so was always such an exhausting experience, but she would do it everyday if she could. Rei had remained silent for much of the visit, only answering questions directed to her. Minako watched Rei walk up the stairs— her back stiff and ridged. Midori was sweeping when they had reached the top. She had said some sort of greeting to her grandmother and friend, but Rei just walked past her. Minako nodded her head at the young girl. 

Rei walked into the room of the Sacred Fire, as Minako walked in and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, Rei hadn't moved from standing in front of the fire. Minako had expected Rei to kneel and to pray as they would do after every visit, but Rei made no move to kneel. Minako reached out, but before she even touched the miko, Rei exploded. She threw her head back and bowed her back and screamed. She stopped screaming and started to throw anything she could get her hands on— antique pottery, chairs, cushions, the harder the object the better. Minako watched in horror as Rei destroyed the small room. Finally Rei ran up to the one wooden wall and punched a hole through it. Rei seemed to stop at this point. She slowly pulled her hand out, bloody and broken. She started screaming again and beating the wall with her other hand until the sobs overtook her body, and she collapsed onto the floor. 

Minako rushed to her, jumping over the disaster Rei had created. Minako took Rei into the arms slowly rocking her back and forth as she cradled her. Rei was sobbing so hard, clinging to Minako like a scared child. As suddenly as she began, Rei stopped. She took a large intake of breath and let go of Minako but didn't move from her embrace. She pulled her broken hand up so that she could examine it. It was bleeding profusely, some of the bones showing through the skin. Rei watched as her senshi abilities started to mend the hand. In a few days it would be as if nothing had happened. 

"I'll call Hotaru and ask her to come and heal you." Rei shook her head no.

"Let me have this pain. This is physical. I can work around it." Rei said and stood. Minako remained on the floor and looked up at Rei. Rei looked down at her and then went to the fire and knelt before it. 

"Oh, fire forgive us…" 

****

Rei's stirring brought Minako out of her day dream. Minako looked up at the wooden wall. The hole was still there. Minako turned to Rei and watched as she struggled to the surface of her vision. Rei opened her eyes and gasped. She fell forward and put her head against the floor waiting for the dizziness to subside. Finally she lifted her head and turned to Minako. She smiled at the blonde and stood. She beckoned Minako to follow her to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, Rei told Minako to have a seat and asked if she would like some tea. Minako said yes, and Rei brought back two cups of tea to the table. She placed one in front of Minako and then sat down. Minako sipped her tea, then looked up at Rei. 

"What did the fire say?" Minako asked. Rei took a drink of her tea, put some more sugar into it, then took another drink. Finding it satisfactory, she placed it back on the table. 

"Last time the fire showed me the awakening of Mercury."

"Yes and we found Yosshii." Minako interrupted. Rei gave her a hard look, and Minako quickly apologized.

"This time it showed me the arrival of Jupiter, but she was being consumed by the darkness." Minako stared at her.

"Was that all?" she asked after several moments of silence from Rei. Rei sipped her tea and shook her head.

"I fear that her darkness was also trying to consume our new Mercury." Minako watched Rei take another drink. "Jupiter has returned. Her spirit will search out for Mercury even if she doesn't realize it. And when she finds her, Mercury will reach out for the hurt spirit of Jupiter and become infected with the abyss." 

Minako just stared at Rei. "What do you mean Jupiter has returned?" Rei finished her tea and looked at Minako.

"She came here a few days ago." Rei stood and put her cup in the sink. She turned around and leaned against the cabinet crossing her arms over her chest. "She's not the same." Rei put her head down. "There is something eating her from the inside. I don't know how, but Makoto is probably lost to us now more than ever before."

Minako just sat there. She was gripping her tea cup so tightly, she wondered if she would break it. She looked down at the hot brown liquid, watching the small ripples on its surface caused by the slight tremble in her hands. She took a deep breath and slowly released the defenseless tea cup. "Makoto has returned." She whispered. Minako raised her eyes to Rei's; in that look Rei saw anger and hatred so intense that Rei wasn't sure if it was still Minako that sat in front of her. "It's not a new girl that has been awakened like Yosshii is it? It's the same Makoto of fifty years ago. That bitch!" Minako screamed suddenly standing causing her chair to be thrown behind her. "How dare she just get up and leave. She abandoned her Princess. She left her duties. How dare she return." Minako was fuming. 

She was pacing the kitchen floor, and Rei watched as the blonde carried on for another five minutes about the injustice that Makoto had done. Rei grabbed Minako and shook her from her rant.

"Minako, the past doesn't matter. She's here now, which means there is a new enemy." Minako stopped and looked at Rei turning those angry eyes on her. Rei wanted to turn away from those eyes, but that would be giving into Minako's hatred and right now they needed to think beyond the anger. 

"Do you think I haven't thought of that Rei?!" She screamed at her. "Do you think I'm some teenager still, that I don't know how to do my job. I'm the leader of the inner senshi. I know how to do my job. Maybe you should remember how to do yours. You are the Princess' most cherished bodyguard aren't you? You love her don't you? But where is she Rei? Oh yeah, she's insane. The woman that is supposed to lead us into utopia is nuts. You couldn't protect her from that could you Rei? All your training and meditation couldn't help Usagi. So don't tell me how to do MY job." 

Rei threw Minako against the wall. She didn't use senshi strength, though the thought did cross her mind. Minako bounced off the offended wall. She fell forward on her hands and knees because of the sudden movement. She lifted her head and stared at Rei. "To think I loved you once." She spat at Rei's feet.

Rei chose to ignore that statement. "Call up Yosshii, tell her to come to the shrine. We need to warn her about Jupiter." Rei turned and walked out of the kitchen. 

Minako slowly stood, and walked to the chair she had thrown down in her angered state. She picked it up and placed it back at the table. She sat down and put her head on the table trying to calm herself. She needed to be in control when she communicated with Yosshii. Minako lifted her head and fixed her hair quickly. She pushed a button on the communicator around her wrist that she had worn for most of her life. She took even breaths as she waited for Yosshii to answer her. Finally Yosshii's image came on. 

Minako stared into the face of her lost friend and almost convinced herself that these last fifty years were just a dream and that Ami was still alive, at least until Yosshii spoke.

"This better be good, I'm busy." Yosshii said in a hushed voice. Minako mentally shook herself.

"We need you to come to the shrine." 

Yosshii shook her head no. "I can't. I have company." 

Minako suddenly became very interested.

"You have a guy over?" Minako asked. Ami would never have done that. 

"No, it's a girl." Yosshii said. Minako could see the light blush cross her face. Minako had a sudden bad feeling.

"Yosshii what does she look like?" Minako said with some urgency. Yosshii's blush disappeared and her face became stern. Yosshii had detected the change in Minako's voice.

"What does that matter?"

"Yosshii, if she is who I think she is, you need to get away from her now." Yosshii became very angry with Minako.

"Mina-san, you are not my mother. I will have who ever I want for company. I'm leaving now and I don't want to hear from you the rest of the evening. Understood?" With that Yosshii closed the communication. 

Minako sighed and closed her communicator. She stood and left the kitchen in search of Rei. She found her next to the old tree in front of the shrine. The rain had stopped, leaving everything soaked. Minako watched as Rei attached another prayer to one of its limbs. The tree was large in Minako's youth, but now it was huge. Rei turned when she heard Minako approach.

"Did you get a hold of her?"

"Yes, but she won't come. I fear that Makoto could already be with her." 

Rei sighed.

"I feared as much." Rei walked away from the tree and sat on the porch of one of the near by buildings. She looked at Minako waiting for her to follow. Minako crossed her arms over her chest and walked to the porch, but she did not sit and stood in front of the miko. 

"What do we do now?" Minako asked. 

Rei shrugged. "Hope that history doesn't repeat itself." 

****

In another part of the city far away from the shrine, Fujiwara was closing up his office when he felt the presence of one of his minions enter his mind.

"Report." He ordered in his mind.

"The thunder senshi will not be a problem sir. I have spent the last fifty years with her. She believes that I am her." Fujiwara grinned at his driver and stepped into the car.

"That is good." Fujiwara took out a cigar from the center console in the back seat as the car started to pull away from the building. "Make sure she does as ordered." 

"She will try to kill you my lord," the voice informed him. Fujiwara took a long drag of the cigar.

"I know, and when she does I will have a surprise for her. Now be gone." The other voice left Fujiwara's head as ordered. Fujiwara took his calendar out of his jacket pocket. He flipped through all the political meetings he was to have until he came to a lunch date with his niece. "Yosshii, my dear, uncle needs your help."

~~~~

Ok that's all of this chapter I hope that it was worth the wait. I decided that I needed an enemy, this one was probably obvious, but I swear you'll love what I do with it. Ok one more thing ::gets on knees:: please review. It really makes me feel much better when you review. Thank you 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait. I got a new job and haven't really been working on this much. So because my other story got some reviews and I really don't intend on continuing it (though that might change) I thought I would work on this one. I want to say Thank You to all my reviewers and even to the people who just read because they still read my work. That's all back to the fanfiction.

Chapter 10

Makoto awoke when she felt a little bundle of warmth snuggle against her. She slowly opened one eye and looked down at her shoulder. There was a blue mass of fluff using her as a pillow. Makoto opened the other eye and found that in fact that blue fluff was attached to a head and that head belonged to her love. Makoto shook her head. No not her love, her love's resurrected self. 

_"Does that really matter?"_ her inner voice said. Makoto just realized that the voice had not been present at all last night while they were…Makoto blushed. _"I thought you could use a little alone time." _The voice answered. Makoto just shook her head. She looked down at the girl—no, woman laying next to her and became suddenly very aware of the lack of clothing between them. 

Makoto smirked as she gently rolled Yosshii onto her back. Makoto brought her hand up to Yosshii's face. She gently stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. Her hand slowly coming down to her chin, she lightly outlined Yosshii's lips with her thumb. A small content sound came from Yosshii. Makoto brought her hand down her neck and along her shoulders. She dipped her head down and placed a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

Makoto brought her other hand up to Yosshii's breast when she felt a hand in her hair. She looked up into blue eyes. Yosshii smiled down at her with sleepy eyes, and Makoto thought she almost looked like she was drunk. Makoto was going to comment on it when suddenly her head started ringing. Makoto silently cursed under her breath and rolled over on to her back. Yosshii sat up she didn't understand; she couldn't hear the ringing. Makoto threw what covers were still on her toward the middle of the bed and stormed off to the bathroom. Yosshii was left blinking in the bed.

Makoto slammed the door to the bathroom and poked the place behind her ear. She did it hard enough that she would most likely have a brush later in the day. 

"What the hell do you want?!" Makoto yelled. 

"I want you to do your job. That's what the hell I want." Carmela was screaming on the other end. Makoto grabbed her ears and fell to her knees. It fucking hurt. In a quieter voice, but still with heat Carmela continued, "You have been in Japan for almost a month. Kill the bastard and get back home." Makoto leaned against the wall as the door to the bathroom opened. Yosshii peeked around the door at Makoto. Makoto smiled up at her.

"I'm ok." She mouthed to Yosshii. Yosshii came into the bathroom and kneeled next to Makoto, she still had no clothes on and Makoto was dumbstruck by her. Yosshii reached out and put her hand on Makoto's cheek. Makoto leaned into her hand and said, "I am home." 

"WHAT!" Carmela screamed. Makoto didn't cringe this time instead she leaned into Yosshii and kissed her. "Makoto if you don't do this job I will have to have you terminated." Carmela wasn't yelling anymore. In fact she sounded a little scared, almost worried that she would have to kill Makoto. 

Makoto pulled away and told Yosshii to go back to bed she would be there in a minute. Yosshii nodded and left Makoto siting on the tile floor. Makoto stood and leaned against the countertop. She looked at her reflection, she looked almost happy, almost. 

"Listen to me Carmela because I'm only going to say this once. I never take a job I don't finish. Thus Fujiwara will die. When he does die I'm not going back, I'm staying here, and no matter how many people you send to try to kill me, I will survive. So short of blowing up the island, which I would survive that as well, let me do my damn job and leave me the hell alone!" Makoto swung her head around popping her neck and turning off the chip.

Makoto closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes she looked at her self again. She stared into her eyes. The eyes of a killer, a sinner, a lost cause stared back at her. Makoto sighed. She would never be the woman she once was, but maybe she could turn her life around. Makoto took one long hard look at herself. That possibility of changing was very small. 

Makoto turned off the lights in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom. Yosshii was lying on her stomach with her feet in air. Makoto watched her from the door for a few moments. She watched the light from the window dance across her pale skin; she watched her flip the page of the book she was reading, and she watched her feet sway back and forth. 

Makoto had wanted this moment above all others. To have Ami totally comfortable with her, to love her, and most of all to trust her. Yosshii looked over her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Makoto walked over to the bed and sat down. 

"I'll be fine." She said as she leaned down and kissed Yosshii. Makoto tried to pull away, but Yosshii didn't want to. It took for Makoto to put her hand on Yosshii's shoulder to finally get it through that she needed air. "I have to go." She said as she stood to search for her clothes. She looked up at the ceiling fan first, no bras. 

"What? No, please stay. I thought we could go and have lunch with my uncle." Yosshii said as she sat up in bed. Makoto turned around and looked at Yosshii.

"Who is your uncle?" Makoto asked and she pulled on her jeans.

"Fujiwara Masanori." Yosshii said smiling. "He's running for office next month. He might even win." Makoto just stared at Yosshii. Yosshii's smile stared to fade. "What?"

*****

Yes I know its short and you have been waiting for it but I wanted to give y'all something. I hope to make the next chapter longer but I wanted to be nice to Makoto for a chapter before I screw everything up again. So the next chapter should come out soon. I hope. Please review. The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will come. Ok bye for now.

Wuffers


	11. Chapter 11

I know it has been a very long time, but I apologize and hope that you can forgive me. My new job is at night and that is when I usually write. I hate me job, never ever become a dishwasher no matter how much they pay you. It's not worth it. Oh yes, plus I wanted this chapter to be worth the wait. Please enjoy.

Chapter 11

The fat little man ran up the stairs to the high rise office. His white hair was slick with sweat and the bald spot on his head was sparkling in the sun. This poor overweight, under paid, highly stressed man was late. Late for a meeting with the boss. No not just his supervisor but the man that ran the entire campaign; Fujiwara Masanori was going to see him and now he was so late.

The little man ran through the halls and finally made his way to Fujiwara's office. He glanced at the secretary and rushed into the office. 

"I'm so sorry sir." He stammered trying to catch his breath. He bent down with his hands on his knees whizzing and coughing in an attempt to put air back in his lungs. Fujiwara stood from his desk and stepped over to the over weight man helping him find his breath.

"Don't worry about it. I'm busy here right now. How about you bring me your report after lunch? How does two sound?" The little man just nodded his head and stumbled out the door. Fujiwara gave a worried look to his secretary and told her to make sure he made it to his desk. Fujiwara then closed the door to his office and returned to his paperwork.

Suddenly an evil grin formed on his lips. Fujiwara closed his eyes and reached out his mind to the late man. His sight seemed to travel down the hallways until he found his target.

He extended his hand and telepathically leapt into the fat man's body. He could feel the man's heart beating against his palm. He slowly clenched his fingers feeling the organ shake and quicken in his hand like a small rabbit until it stopped. As soon as the man was dead Fujiwara's mind was thrown from the body and returned into his own. 

He could hear screaming from the hallways and heard his secretary yelling for someone to call an ambulance. Fujiwara grinned as he dialed the number and gave the authorities the information they needed to come and pick up the body. 

The doctors would diagnose a heart attack, most likely caused by his weight and stress. There would be grieving and suffering. Oh, he loved his job.

After the commotion had passed and most employees had left for the night Fujiwara was left alone at his desk. Or so he thought.

Suddenly there was a woman sitting on his desk. Fujiwara raised his eyes from his paperwork. First he saw quite a lot of thigh that was being exposed by a very tight, very short black skirt. His gaze traveled north past the bare midriff with the little blue naval piercing to a blood red tank that clung to a pair of beautiful C cup breasts. A broken cross hung dangerously low in the valley of the two soft globes. His eyes moved on from those fleshy mountains, though they remained there longer than necessary, past her soft inviting neck, up her delicious jaw line, past bright kissable lips and to a pair of stunning green eyes framed by fiery red hair.

"Like what you see?" She said grinning like a cat with a mouse. Fujiwara just glared at her.

"Its about time you showed up." Fujiwara said looking around the room for her other two comrades. 

Sitting in one of the office chairs a young man sat in a grey three piece business suit. His black hair was clean and newly cut, his chin freshly shaven. He wore a pair of stylish black frame glasses over two sapphire eyes. He sat poised with his hands in his lap and one leg crossed over the other. He was the poster boy for a junior executive.

Leaning against a wall on the other side of the room was a punk kid. His once blonde hair had been dyed black and now was spiked with red tips. His pale skin was covered in white make-up and his lips and eyes were surrounded by blackness. Around his neck a spiked collar clung protectively. He was comfortable with his hands shoved into the pockets of his over sized black trench coat the tips of his knee high black boots shining at the bottom of it.

"Well we would have been here sooner," the punk said " if Chaos here didn't need to stop at every store along the way." The girl on the desk spun her head around and glared at the punk.

"I didn't see you complaining when I bought you that new spiked collar, Destruction." The young punk reached his hand up to his neck and tentatively touched the collar. 

Fujiwara sighed and looked at the third person, "Panic, please tell me that you have everything in order." Panic straightened his already straight tie and nodded. 

"Yes sir," He took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief and replaced both to their original position and continued. "As per your request we have found the three locations of the greatest energy in the city, without detection." 

Fujiwara nodded. "Good, tonight I want you to create that which suits your name. Make a little trouble. Tonight you are going fishing."

Chaos cringed. "Fishing, I hate fishing, the smell and the bait and the wetness. And not in a good way I might add."

"Not that kind of fishing you twit," Destruction barked. "He wants to see if there is any competition out there. You know there was some sort of immortal beings here not all that long ago." 

Chaos crossed her arms and turned up her nose. How dare he talk to her like that after all the pretty things she bought him. Ok technically it was his money, but that didn't matter. It was the thought that counted right?

Fujiwara sighed. The greatest of evil beings were nothing but a few bickering teenagers. "Go now! Make some noise, scare some children, kill a person or two, but not too many. When you finish do not return here. I will meet you when I can. Now go!"

With their orders the three plagues of war vanished from his office. Fujiwara sighed. It was going to be a long night.

****

Sorry end of this chapter. It was originally longer but I decided to break it into three parts. Lucky for you part two, a.k.a. Chapter 12, is finished and 13 is over halfway finished. I will hopefully get them up with in the next couple of weeks; however, I can not promise that. Thank you for keeping a tab on my fic and don't lose hope I intend to finish this one. 

Thanks

Wuffers


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah, I know I said I would have this chapter out soon because I had it finished; however, after reading it over I discovered something...IT SUCKED! So thus I had to throw it out and rewrite a whole new chapter. My Makoto was just getting too emotional and we can't have any of that. So please forgive the lateness and enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 12

Makoto stumbled into the small bathroom of her hotel room. She flipped on a light and turned on the water, after cleaning her face enough to almost drown herself in the sink she looked up in the mirror.

"What the hell am I doing?" Makoto said out load.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Replied her reflection. Makoto blinked at her smirking reflection.

"Oh, its you again." She replied as she grabbed a towel from the rack hanging on the wall. The soft white cloth was warm on her face.

"Don't give me that crap. What's been with you lately? You've been crying like a baby. Come on man, I don't even know you are any more." The Makoto reflection said crossing her arms over her chest. Makoto looked up from the towel.

"I never knew you to begin with." Makoto said as she threw the towel onto the floor. Her reflection brought her hand up to her chest in mock shock.

"I am you. How could you not know who I am?" replied the reflection. "That really doesn't matter though; lately you've just been way too emotional. It's only going to get you killed. We can't have that now can we?"

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the mirror leaning against the sink. "No, I guess we can't."

"Good, I'm glad you agree. Now don't we have a target to kill?" The reflection said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but he's Yosshii's uncle." Makoto said putting her head down. "I don't know if I can kill him knowing that she'll be affected."

"Makoto!" her reflection yelled "Yosshii is just some girl you fucked, like all the other ones. We do not get involved; we do not get attached to the fuck girls. What happens when assassins get attached Makoto?"

"They become a liability, and are terminated." Makoto sighed.

"It was your rule Makoto. It was your idea." The reflection sighed. "Come on man we've been killing things for years. We've had some fun. Do you remember that time when that IRS guy jumped off that office building so we couldn't shoot him? Do you remember what happened?"

"He became skewered on a flag pole." Makoto laughed. "Then he was begging me to shoot him." Makoto turned around and looked at her reflection. "It was quite ironic." That happy madness was set again in her eyes. "Do you think Fujiwara will beg?" Makoto asked her reflection.

"There's only one way to find out now isn't there." The reflection laughed. Makoto was almost bouncing with excitement when she dug her guns out from under the bed. She was going to enjoy this.

On the other side of town a punk kid was getting followed around a clothing store by an elderly woman. Destruction was sure that she suspected her was going to steal something. Oh how wrong she was going to be. Destruction spun around on his heals bumping into the woman who was following him. Destruction smirked and the woman tried to stammer why she was following him around. Destruction put his arm around the shorter woman's shoulder and pulled her in close to his body; he leaned down and started to walk around with the woman under his arm forcing her to go with him.

"Yeah I was hoping you could help me. You see my sister's birthday is coming and I want to get her something."

"Well...um...what...what are you looking for exactly?" the woman stammered.

"Well..." Destruction started scratching his chin. "I was thinking something real sluty, seeing as my sister is a whore. Oh and she looks real good in red. Maybe a teddy would be good. Yeah a scarlet teddy she would look really hot in that." Destruction stopped musing and looked down at the shocked face of the older woman. "She would probably bang me right there if I got her something like that." The older woman slapped Destruction and started calling him names like pervert and started to pull away from him.

"What you don't have anything like that?" Destruction began to growl "Well I guess I'll just have to find some place else then."

Suddenly Destruction lunged forward and started to throw the clothes displays through the walls. Destruction stopped and pulled his growing power into his body. He could feel the tingling sensation of the power creeping up his arms. He pulled his arms toward his chest like he was cold and when he felt that he couldn't hold anymore he spread out his arms and released his power like a shock wave through the small store.

The shock wave burnt fabric and melted steel. It crushed the brick around him and shattered the large glass display windows in the front of the building. He laughed as sounds of screaming and crying filled the air. Destruction looked around at his work. The small store was in complete shambles. Most of the clothes were on fire or just ash. The back wall was completely gone and the ceiling had fallen in. Destruction laughed and hopped out of the ruble around him. He hadn't had that much fun since that earthquake he created in Equador.

"Stop right there!" Destruction looked up from his lovely creation toward the front of the store. He had expected police; however, what he saw was two women in sailor suits pointing at him. They were saying something about punishing him; he wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying he was more interested in the legs of the one with the red skirt. Destruction licked his lips as he walked up to her.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked moving closer to her, moving his eyes up and down her beautiful body.

"My name is Sailor Mars, and I am the Champion of Love and Justice and in the name of Mars I shall punish you." She said pointing at him. Destruction grabbed her hand and pulled her against his body. He put his other hand behind her back as though they were dancing.

"Venus, help me!" Mars called out. Venus started to run toward her fellow senshi; however, Destruction raised his hand and in a wave of power swatted her away like a fly. Venus went flying threw the air and smashed in to brick wall on the other side of the street. Mars called out for her fallen partner, but received no answer as the impact had knocked her unconscious. Mars attention was returned to Destruction when she felt him hard and hot, bulging against his black pants.

"You are really beautiful." Destruction said as he started to dance with her to music only he could hear. Mars didn't know what to do. She knew the power he had and she could feel his strength in his hands, she could also feel him grow larger against her.

Suddenly Mars heard a gun shot and was jerked to the floor as Destruction fell. He had been hit in the face and blood poured from the bullet hole. His body was limp and Mars tried to free her self from him when she felt a strong grip on her shoulder that pulled her completely off of the bleeding man.

Mars looked over her shoulder and into intense green eyes. Mars looked down at Makoto's hand and saw a smoking gun though she didn't know what kind. The gun was still pointed at the punk.

"Get Venus and get out of here." Makoto said letting go of Mars. Mars stumbled until she found her feet.

"Who was that?" Mars asked not leaving like she was told. Makoto glanced over at Mars quickly then back at the kid.

"I don't know, but I don't think it really matters." Makoto started to put away her hand gun when the body started to move. Mars and Makoto stared as the body slowly rose to its knees and then its feet keeping its head down. When the boy raised is head they could only gape in horror.

There was a bullet hole about inch in diameter above his left eye. Makoto knew that though the entry wound was small the exit wound should have taken away the back of his skull.

"It's going to take more than a bullet to kill me." Destruction said as he started to change. Destruction's body began to shift and to grow. Makoto could hear his bones crack and break and then mend them selves. The two women were paralyzed as fur started to grow and the young boy's face became long with sharp teeth.

Destruction reared back up on his hind legs and howled then fell down onto his front paws. Destruction had transformed into a nine foot snarling wolf beast, complete with blazing eyes and drool.

"Run." Makoto said to Mars.

"What?" Mars said her mind was refusing to work.

"RUN!" Makoto yelled throwing Mars over her shoulder and running toward the lifeless form of Venus. Makoto reached down and picked her up in one swift motion throwing her too over her other shoulder.

Makoto ran as fast as she could, faster than she had in years. She felt the adrenaline rush but there was something else. Something hot and clean, Makoto's nose was filled with the sent of rain and her eyes were filled with white light. She could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet. She was almost certain she wasn't touching the ground anymore anyways.

Then it happened. A flood of light and energy and for one brief shining moment she was what she once was. She was the power that flowed through the sky on a stormy night. She was the spark between two lovers. She was the scent, the feel, the heat, the destruction, and the cleansing power of lighting.

And as soon as she understood what had happened, when she could finely see it, the power, the lightening was gone. All the energy she had left her body and she collapsed. Mars and Venus fell on top of her. Mars quickly moved Venus off of Makoto and tried to turn Makoto over.

"What the hell was that?" Mars demanded as she helped Makoto to her feet.

"I have no idea." Makoto lied. In truth she knew what had happened, but she refused to believe it.

"Where are we?" Mars said as she put Makoto down against a wall. Makoto looked around.

"Well, I'm not completely sure but I know we aren't in the shopping district any more." Makoto felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen in her lungs. As hard as she tried she felt like she was suffocating.

Mars had gone over to where Venus still laid in the middle of the road and she was half carrying, half dragging her to the wall that Makoto was leaning on.

"I think we're safe for a little while, but how in the hell are we suppose to kill that thing?" Makoto still couldn't breathe, she started to gasp. Fuck the monster why couldn't she breathe?!

Makoto could feel the darkness coming she felt herself slipping into it. She tried to fight but her body refused to cooperate. The last thing she remembered hearing was Mars yelling at her to open hr eyes and then nothing.

Darkness.

Alright, again I know that this chapter took forever to get posted but life decided to happen and I haven't had much time to do anything. But I've got a new computer does happy chi dance and so I'll be able to work at home again. Oh also I've been thinking about doing another chapter for The Cove so when ya'll review please tell me if you think that's a good idea. Thanks for waiting so long.

Wuffers


End file.
